


Time

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: Sherlock/Loki [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Post Reichenbach, SherLoki - Freeform, Sherlock/Loki - Freeform, before reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has the desire to find Sherlock. But Sherlock has gone into deep hiding to take down Moriarty's men. Loki has only one idea to weed out the consulting detective. It involves a certain housekeeper of late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelianasherald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelianasherald/gifts).



> Seems the ship SherLoki is taking off. Well, I have a few one-shots and more ideas on the way. 
> 
> This one-shot that started it all came from this prompt:   
> "I have nothing you want!” Tears on her face, struggling against her restraints. She was a mess.  
> And she was weeping. She was always weeping. He internally groaned. He didn’t do well with crying.  
> Letting out a sigh, Loki turned, facing his prisoner. “You see, Mrs. Hudson, you do have something I want. Sherlock. Holmes.”
> 
> Needless to say, I hope you enjoy. :D

“I have nothing you want!” Tears streamed down her face. She struggled against her restraints, weeping. She didn’t know how she ended up tied to a chair in the dark with no sense of location. She didn’t know who had kidnapped her. She was a complete mess. The only thing she remembered was screaming in agony as a frying pan hit her upside the head. She hadn’t seen her kidnapper’s face; she had seen a flash of green in the mirror, and then the pan. She had crashed like a light, limp like a doll.

Now she was tied to a chair and screaming to the figure who was breathing near her. She was lost, she was confused. She was a pitiful example of the once courageous Mrs. Hudson. _Oh Sherlock!_

_She’s weeping. She’s_ _always_ _weeping_. He internally groaned. He didn’t do well with crying. He didn’t do well with any emotion. Except maybe anger. He liked a good fight now and then. But he knew he would not be getting one from this aged human. She was weak. A good source of extracting information. 

Letting out a sigh, Loki flickered on the light above the weak human’s form and glared. “You see, Mrs. Hudson, you do have something I want. Sherlock Holmes.”

The look on her face told him he had her. She started shaking her head, more tears falling. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t have him. I haven’t-“ her whole body started shaking visibly as she sobbed. “He’s _dead_!”

But Loki knew differently. The human genius by the name of Sherlock Holmes wasn’t dead; he was only hiding. Hiding from _everyone_ and everything. Loki had a message to deliver to Mr. Holmes, and this distraction, this _detour,_ was most annoying.

He turned from his prisoner, thinking. “Do you know a Miss Molly Hooper?”

Mrs. Hudson shuddered. But she knew she had to answer. She was too weak to be tortured. Sherlock was dead. This was gonna end bad. “I do.”

“She was the one that faked Sherlock Holmes’ death. And she is the one that helped him into hiding. I have a message for Mr. Holmes, and I need to find him immediately. It seems Ms. Hooper has also disappeared into the wind. Do you know where she is?” Loki spun, leaning in, his face in her face, his nose a centimeter from her nose.

She gulped. “No.”

Loki let out a measured breath. He slammed the light off and walked out of the holding cell he had created. _How to find Sherlock Holmes? HOW?!_

A door at the far end of the corridor creaked. Loki looked up, seeing a shadow. He grinned. _I can play this game_.

With barely even a thought, Loki split himself into two. His other form appeared at the door, unmoving.

“Always the shape-shifter,” a very, _very_ familiar voice said, echoing across the corridor.

Without another thought, Loki made his second form disappear and a huge smile was on his face. “I see I didn’t have to wait long for you to see my note.”

“You kidnapped my land lady. Not a bright idea, considering.” The intruder stepped into the light, face blank of emotion. Sherlock Holmes was never one for giving away his emotions. He was all work and no play. 

Loki moved down the corridor, relief settling in his bones. _Sherlock, my Sherlock. You are back_. “I needed to see you.”

Sherlock didn’t even move. “You didn’t have to tell her I was alive. I’m perfectly fine doing this task on my _own_ , Loki.”

Loki held out a hand, waiting for Sherlock to take it. “Yes, but you need me. With John getting married in a week, and three years having passed since you faked your death, telling her is not gonna harm your operation.”

“I don’t need _you_ , Loki. I need you to stay safe until I have taken care of Moriarty’s men. You know that.”

“We haven’t seen each other in two months. I needed to know you were okay. You disappeared off my radar with that Hooper girl. How do I-“ Loki didn’t get any further as lips found his own. _Goodness, yes. Yes, Sherlock. You are getting it. I need you, I want you. Why can’t I have you yet?_

Through a whisper, Sherlock answered, “I will never forget you, Loki. But this has to be finished before we can be together.”

Loki shoved Sherlock, anger in his eyes. “IT’S BEEN FOUR YEARS, SHERLOCK. FOUR YEARS. JOHN IS OVER. MORIARTY IS DEAD. WHY WON’T YOU LET ME USE MY MAGIC AND END THIS SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER?!”

Sherlock sighed. “Too easy. This is _my_ battle, and you _know_ that, Loki.”

With a snarl, Loki turned. “Fine. I’ll just murd-“ Loki didn’t get to finish the sentence as Sherlock slammed his body into Loki’s, knocking them both to the ground.

“One more month, Loki,” Sherlock whispered in haste in Loki’s ear. “One more month and then this will be _all_ over. We can be together. I have to tell John I’m alive, but in one month, Moriarty will be finished and you and I can be together. You just have to give me _time_ , my love. _Time_.”

Loki groaned. “Fine, Sherlock. You have one month and only one month - before I hunt Mrs. Hudson down again. I _need_ you.”

Sherlock got up, dusted himself off, and offered his hand to Loki. “You’ve already forced my hand with John. And now you threaten Mrs. Hudson _again_? Do you have _any_ tact, at all?”

Loki shrugged. “When I’m in love, I’m desperate.”

Sherlock managed to laugh.


End file.
